Video game devices to which a storage medium such as a memory card storing an application program such as game software is attached are in widespread use. Recently, devices that can download a video game application program from a server via a network, instead of using a storage medium, have become increasingly popular.
By the present disclosure, a load of a service provider who provides a service for providing contents to users, is improved.
There is provided an information-processing device includes: a first receiving unit configured to receive plural categories for each of which a search condition is set, from a configuration device via a network; a first display control unit configured to control a display unit to display the received plural categories; a selecting unit configured to select one category from among the received plural categories; a transmitting unit configured to transmit to a search device a search condition that is set for the selected category; a second receiving unit configured to receive from the search device via the network a search result obtained using the transmitted search condition; and a second display control unit configured to control the display unit to display a content corresponding to the selected category, based on the received search result.